Hell Lies Under The Ocean
by Put-Me-To-Sleep-My-Evil-Angel
Summary: AU: Bioshock crossover Dean and Sam get into a plane crash where they land themselves at a light house where there are others survivors. where they find themselves in an underwater fallen city called rapture where they have to survive the attacks of genetically mutated citizens known as splicers and the remaining rulers of the city.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fan fiction ever and i know my grammar sucks i never got the proper schooling for it my knowledge comes from watching my younger cousin write. sorry if its difficult to read i will work on it i am going to be returning to school. please let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"Dammit Sammy you know how I feel about getting planes" dean nervously paced in the airport lobby. "calm down dean it'll be over before you know it" Sam assured him, "yeah but what if things go wrong, and we crash, or I go to sleep and wake up dead" .dean was seriously freaking out now "are you seriously gonna let your fear-" dean cut him off "it's not fear I'm not afraid it's called being cautious Sammy". No way was dean scared he dean Winchester for crying out loud he doesn't do scared. "Right I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back" after Sam left dean decided to sit down in the uncomfortable airport chairs he tried to shift a little to make himself more comfortable but nothing seemed to work. He finally gave up on trying to be comfy and relax he nervously tapped his fingers on his leg trying to breathe a little calmer.

"Excuse me sir" dean turned to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at him "uh- hey- um I mean yes" he stuttered out 'smooth Winchester' he thought. the guy didn't laugh at him he just smiled softly "I noticed you seem a bit nervous I- uh brought you some water it helps - um dehydration increases fear- or at least that's what I read -I uh- I'm sorry" blue eyes rambled nervously Dean smiled a bit; the guy seemed to ramble on it was kind of adorable. "Um-no it's ok thank you" blue eyes handed a bottle out to dean. Dean accepted the bottle dean would have invited him to sit with him but took off so fast before dean could say anything. he watched as the blue eyed man returned to where he sat he didn't seem to have anyone with him dean wonder where he was going alone, maybe it was work related or a family visit.

Dean and his brother boarded the plane, dean was gripping the arm rest tightly his eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. He felt Sam nudge his shoulder "dude the more you freak out the worse it's gonna be take a sleeping pill" dean glared at his brother if he could stop freaking out he would stop. He started to hum to calm himself "dude you humming Metallica?", "shut up it calms me down" he squeezed his eyes shut as the plane started to take off he took few sleeping pills hoping to fall asleep and wake up alive when the flight ended. After a few minutes but felt like forever deans eyes started to drop in drowsiness. He slowly drifted off within moments, his dreams were filled with screams he could hear a familiar voice including his brother's calling his name in his dream he was falling but there seemed to be no end he just kept falling and hearing screams.

His eyes slowly opened his eyes he could see several figures standing over him, he opened his eyes more to see Sam soaking wet with a gash on his cheek "Sammy you ok" he asked his voice croaked his back hurt he felt like he just took a serious beating. He sat up slowly to find himself sitting near the steps to a light house he looked around to see the remaining of the plane in the water still aflame. "Dean, are you okay" Sam asked checking dean for injury's "yeah I'm fine what the hell happened?" his brother helped him up off the ground "the plane crashed while you were out, only a few people manage to make it" Sam gestured behind dean. Dean turned to see a three other people a red headed girl who was holding her arm. An Asian boy who was huddled on the ground holding his knees to his chest, and a man with his back turned to everyone he seemed to be staring at the wreckage.

"Maybe we should go inside" Sam said leading the way the other two followed except the guy kept still. "Um hey you ok?" dean put his hand on the man's shoulder. The guy quickly moved away from the touch now facing dean, "I'm fine" deans eyes widened when he seen the man was covered in blood. "y-yes I think I'm afraid of planes too now" he said quietly, a spread of confusion spread over him until he realized he was the blue eyed guy who tried to help him. "Are you injured" dean asked calmly, the man shook his head. "Okay well how about we go inside before you freeze okay?" the guy was clearly in shock, the man nodded following dean inside. "Dean, come here and look at this" dean turned a corner to see Sam and the others standing in front of a sphere like sub of some sort.

"spooky, where do think it goes" the redhead asked, "maybe its left for stranded people or who know if go in it we might get help, we should use it" Sam suggested. "Right because a sub in a lighthouse always leads to something good" dean muttered to himself. Sam got in first followed by the Asian boy. "Come Sam you really think this is a good idea- you little red what's your name" dean asked. "It's Charlie" she said quietly "ok Charlie do you think this is a good idea" he asked gesturing to the sub. "No not really but it seem like the only option at this point" she said stepping into the sub. "m-maybe he's right we did just survive a plane crash do we really want to go into a sub that might malfunction and kill us all in a slow drowning death" the blue eyed man said "well I wouldn't have put it like that but yes thank you- uh-" "castiel" he finished for him. "Right see Castile gets it" "no- its cas-tee-el" castiel corrected "oh sorry can I call you cas?" "Yes that's fine better than Cassie what do I call you", "I'm de-".

"Enough!" Sam yelled over dean and castiel this was ridiculous they are in life or death situation and there making small talk. "look if you guys want to stay here and possibly die of freezing or starvation instead of at least trying to get out of here be my guest but were going" he said gesturing to the others "so are you in or out". Dean and castiel looked at each other before getting in; dean closed the sub door behind him it was glass framed by metal so you could see through the door. "Well there just a lever so I'm guessing this is a one way sub" Sam said "yeah whatever just pull it if were gonna die we might as well get it over with" dean mumbled "I agree" castiel said back to dean. Sam pulled the lever before the small sub started to sink into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

The sub slowly made its way down a dark underwater tunnel Sam took it upon himself to introduce himself "I'm Sam Winchester- I mean might as well know each other's names right". After a while no one said anything "I'm Charlie Bradbury and I think my arm dislocated" the redheaded girl said. "You want me to pop it back in place? - by the way I'm dean" dean reached over offering his hand to her, she took his hand and returned the gesture. "Yes if you could, don't tell me when you're gonna do just do it okay" dean switched spots with Sam so he could reach Charlie he decided to talk her through it so she won't expect it. "So Charlie tell us about yourself" "well I'm 21 years old I have two dogs and no siblings I was going to visit my cousin and-ahhhhh!" Charlie screamed out as dean popped her arm back into socket. "You all right" Sam asked worryingly, "yeah- Jesus Christ that hurt!"

"I'm Kevin Tran-" every turned their attention to the Asian boy "um sorry I know this wasn't the best time to introduce myself but yeah-I'm Kevin" "nice to meet you Kevin one of my dogs named Kevin- oh sorry ill shut up now" Charlie gripped her arm and sat quietly. "Well I guess that leaves me I'm castiel Novak" the blue eye man said everyone jolted in surprise they had forgotten about him. "Guys" kevin tapped deans shoulder, and on the glass door was a projection of a video it seemed to have a 30's to 50's style about it. A man appeared in the projection and began speaking. "I am mark Crowley, and I'm here to ask you a question. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow? 'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor.' 'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God.' 'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose... rapture"

The projection stopped but we could still hear the voice continued to speak "whoa!" everyone turned their attention to the door where you could clearly see light and shops buildings all under water and there tube-like tunnels connecting the buildings . "A city where the artist would not fear the censor, where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small! And with the sweat of your brow, rapture can become your city as well." when the video ended there was static and then a voice _"hello is someone in there?-h-hello!" _Sam looked for the source of the voice when he realized the sound was from a radio "guess it's coming from a radio!" every looked around in the cramped sub for the missing radio. "Found it!" Sam wasted no time in responding to the voice over the radio. "Hello is someone there this is Sam Winchester and me and a few others were in a plane crash we need help"

_"yes my name is Gabriel first things first we need to get you in here and keep you alive-"_ dean snatched the radio "why what's in there!" there was a deep sigh over the _radio "well let's just say you picked the wrong place to crash, I'm sending someone to meet you there keep the radio on you in case" _the sub started to shake and rumble and it hooked to a track. "Are we gonna be ok!" "What's happening!" "I wish I would have died" everyone's started to panic "everyone just calm down as long as we stick together we'll be fine" dean assured. Just as dean said the sub reached the surface. The lights flickered and the room they were in seemed to be a wreck and the sight before them was worse "please miss, don't hurt me-ahhh!" before he could say anything else his throat was being slashed the man fell backwards into the water. The woman stepped closer and with the lights flickering, you could see she was mutated and deformed.

she in through the with curiosity_**"is it someone new to play with?" **_she let out a ear piercing shriek of rage before jumping on the sub, Charlie started to scream as the woman tried to tear open the sub. Sam protectively wrapped him arms around Charlie until the ripping and scrapping of metal stopped. The woman jumped of the sub and took off in the other direction. "I'm kind of wishing we froze to death" castiel mumbled under his breath "good job Sammy, great idea" dean gave Sam a slow sarcastic applaud. The door opened itself _"okay I'm tracking you through the radio don't worry if necessary I'll send you help to get here"_. "Yeah like you sent that guy he just died hotshot" dean was pissed he didn't want to be on the plane in the first place now look at where they are

_"listen kiddo I'm gonna do my best to keep you alive I know this city better than anyone if you want to live I suggest you keep your mouth shut and do as I say got it" _Sam took the radio away from dean "sorry my brothers just stressed thanks for helping us and we understand just tell us where to go". _"Alright Winchester first things first exit the sub and find a weapon arm yourselves all of you start with that"_ everyone exited the sub looking for something they could defend themselves with. There wasn't much mostly whatever they could find planks of wood, rocks, a wrench, and a pipe. "Okay we're ready where do we go from here" Sam asked _"okay just go up the stairs and the should be room it might be blocked off but just find a way through okay" _"alright thanks"

they made their way to the steps they stopped dead in their tracks when they were greeted by the woman from earlier _**"I'm going to play with your insides" **_she giggled and lunged tackling dean to the ground she raised her arm in attack when castiel swung the pipe hitting her and knocking her the ground. She was still alive but barley castiel brought the pipe down on her head until her head caved in. everyone stared in shock "thanks cas" dean said before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

When dean came to he saw Sam and castiel standing over him "dean are you able to walk or do you need assistance?" cas' head slightly tilted to left. "n-no I'm good thanks for the save though" dean sat up and the room was slightly spinning Sam and castiel helped dean to his feet. "Come guys let's get moving" Sam led us down a hall until we came to a blocked of doorway, _"ok just find a way through door and go up the stairs and there should be a large metal door just keep going from there"_. The door was blocked by a clasped pillar after they moved it out of the way. The celling came down blocking the top half of the door way they had to duck under to get through. They made their way up the stairs and into a room where the one of the walls was completely made of glass and the door that lead to the next part of the city. Behind them another stair case that lead to another floor. _"Okay there should be switch to open the door just pull it and be on your merry way" _

Castiel flipped the switch and the door opened to a tunnel with glass walls leading to the next part of the underwater city. We made it about half way when a piece of the plane crashed right in the middle of tunnel. The glass cracked under the weight of the plane and water came spilling in, we rushed to get through one the broken half of the plane had an emergency exit door that they managed to climb through to the other side of the tunnel. Everyone rushed to the next section of the tunnels leaving castiel the last one through, the plane shifted while he was climbing through. He fell backwards hitting his head on the plane knocking him unconscious.

Dean glanced back waiting for cas to come through the door but he didn't he started to panic what if was stuck and needed help "dean come on lets go" Sam was waiting to shut the door water was rising and he needed to close it. "I'm going back shut the door if I'm not back soon" dean moved as quickly as possible against the water that pushing him in the opposite direction. he ignored his brothers pleads for him to come back, when he made his way back around the corner he could see cas on his back in the small broken off section of the plane. He quickly made his way over to cas "cas! Man wake up!" dean shook but no response. "Dammit!" he put his arms under cas lifting him into his arms 'Jesus this guy was heavier than he looked' dean thought. The water was up to his waist it was hard to move not to mention he had to carry cas on top of that. The plane shifted again breaking the glass more filling fast "fuck me" dean muttered moving as quickly as possible.

The water started to fill faster "shit Sam close the door" just as Sam was going to close the door he heard dean scream "Sam!" Dean came around the corner barely even moving from the pressure of the water he was carrying cas in his arms. After dean got through Sam pulled the door shut and spun the dial to lock it. the small room they stood in was half filled with water and two walls made of glass and two doors one that they came from and the other the lead to another part of the city. "Dean is he okay" Charlie asked she looked scared and worried she was shivering from the freezing water. "I don't know" he answered honestly "Sam hurry and get the door open its freezing!" Sam spun the dial and pulled the door open water came spilling out of the room.

The room they were in looked like it used to be some sort of lobby, there were several round caged elevators. A few potted plants that were dead the room seemed to be falling apart on itself, hardly a place you wanted to stay in for long. "We'll stay here for now but not for very long we'll move again in an hour" Sam sat himself down of the floor and closed his eyes and then everything hit him, the crash, his brother almost dying, and they weren't even in there for a day yet. He was scared and he wished he'd have just drove instead of flying like dean had wanted he would have been visiting his parents by now with dean, and they would have been spending the holidays with each other. He decided not to think about it anymore being scared wasn't gonna help anything so he was just gonna sit there quietly until it was time to go.

Dean gently laid cas on the ground being as careful as possible, first he checked if he was even alive he picked him up without even seeing if he was alive. Dean pressed his ear to cas' chest he could hear the steady beats of his heart and feel his chest rise with every breath. Dean let out a breath of relief; dean removed his jacket and folded it up to give cas' something to rest his head on. He gently lifted cas' head and placed his jacket underneath him, dean sat there and watched and waited for a half an hour before trying to wake the sleeping man up. "cas" he shook him a little hoping he'd wake up, but nothing he didn't even stir "come on cas give me something here to work with" he glanced around the room to make sure no one was watching. Sam seemed to be napping while Charlie and Kevin were discussing their lives and exchanging information with each other, he looked back at cas shacking him once more before bringing the palm of his hand down on the man's face. The sound echoed through the room it was so loud that when dean looked up Sam, Kevin and Charlie were staring at him, he looked at cas who was staring at him with a shocked expression with a red mark on the side of his face. Dean just smiled "good your awake now I don't have to carry you anymore" dean said.


	4. Chapter 4

They had left the lobby after cas had woken up, and had landed themselves in an room that had a bar. Around the corner it had bathrooms and it had a downstairs that lead to a kitchen and small area where you could look outside and see a colorful reef. "Alright so the only exit out of here is sealed shut but I did find this" Sam holds up a gun "did you guys find anything in the kitchen?" "Uh not really me and Kevin found a few canned goods a first aid kit, and a corpse" Charlie looked like she wanted to puke. "Right, do you guys know where dean and castiel are?" Sam glanced around not seeing them anywhere "they are upstairs I think".

Sam walked upstairs to see dean drinking at the bar but he didn't see castiel "where's castiel" dean pointed behind him where castiel stood staring at some sort of bright pink vending machine. "Look it has pictures of various objects, how interesting" cas mumbled "that's nice cas" dean said without interest and took a another drink of whisky. Sam decided to interrupt "so the only exit it sealed shut so I guess we're stuck here till we can get the door open". "That's nice isn't it Sammy?" dean hiccupped and slurred "I wanted to drive but no! we had to fly and then I say don't go in the creepy sub then what happens you want to go in the creepy sub that lands us in a rundown under water psycho invested place and now our only exit is sealed!" dean threw his glass across the room in rage.

"Dean, look I get that you're pissed and you have right to be, but you don't get to blame me for this. You know this isn't my fault" dean just glared at Sam "I'm going downstairs I think its best you stay up here till you calm down" and with Sam left leaving a pissed off dean alone with castiel. "Dean" castiel moved over where dean was "I know that I have not known you and Sam very long but I do believe that you may have been a little harsh". "Screw you cas" dean grunted and suddenly grew pale, he made a break from the restroom but ended up throwing up outside the bathroom entrance. "Do you need assistance, or do you wish do sit in your vomit?" "Go away cas" dean mumbled, "Fine I'll see you in the morning goodnight dean".

Eventually dean came downstairs and ended up passing out by the door that was still sealed but had tried and failed to open it, not like he could he was incredibly intoxicated. Castiel had told to stay awake while everyone slept and keep the radio in case Gabriel had tried to reach them, not that he minded he couldn't sleep anyways. Castiel found himself studying the pink vending machine further the glass window reveled jars filled with red liquid. On both sides of the vending machine were statues of a little girl in a frilly dress, and there feet had little pink polka dot mushrooms. Above were little signs that had the pictures he was looking at earlier that were arched above the machine.

There was one with a man who face was red from anger and there was steam come out of his ears, and one with electricity emitting from the hand. One with an eye and one with a dog not sure what they were supposed to mean but it was starting to bother castiel. _"Hello" _the voice jolted castiel out of his thoughts _"hello Sam are you there?" _"Um no it castiel Sam and the others are sleeping, but Sam wanted me to mention that we are locked in the door out is sealed". There was silence on the other side of the radio "Gabriel? You still there" _"yeah, give me a minute" _castiel waited until hear heard a sigh from the radio _"alright I'm going to need you to do something, don't bother waking the others but I'm going to need you to trust me alright?"_ "Okay what do you need me to do?"

Sam's eyes shot open at the sound of a scream, he sat up quickly along with the others who looked panicky except him and dean who rushed up the stairs to find castiel squirming and scream on the floor. His hand was still clutching the radio where Gabriel was speaking to him _"cassie it's going to be okay your genetic code is being re-written". _Dean rushed over to castiel and held on to castiel until the screams stopped and castiel went still. Sam grabbed the radio "Gabe what happened!" Sam screamed over the radio. _"calm down he's fine hell come to in a bit, he just spliced up" _Gabe said calmly "cas man wake up!" dean yelled he even resorted to hitting him a few times but nothing happened.

"Gabe what happened to him what do mean spliced up?" Sam waited for a response but Gabe stayed quiet "Gabe!" _"I already told Cassie what to do just wait for him to come to and I'll explain later". _Sam continued to try and get Gabe to talk but he refused to respond. Sam scanned the room and found an empty jar and a syringe by castiel. He looked up to see the vending machines glass was broken and one of the jars was missing then realized what cas did. Sam pulled castiel sleeve up to see his wrist where he injected himself with whatever that stuff was. "He injected himself with whatever was in the machine" dean looked worried and pissed at the same time "dammit cas what the hell did you do" dean mumbled to himself.

They waited hours before castiel woke again he sat straight up as if nothing happened "cas! Buddy hey man you ok?" dean put both hands on cas face. "Yes I'm fine" he shoved dean away and went to the door, they all followed him. Castiel stood in front of the door before raising his hand and to everyone's surprise, electricity came shooting out of his hand and at the door. The door made a humming sound before sliding upwards allowing them to pass. Sam and dean exchanged a look of shock and confusion "what the hell was that!" Kevin exclaimed Castiel's lips curved upward into a small smile.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel had taken off down a hallway he seemed to already know where he was going. The rest of the group was running to keep up with him "cas! Wait up" Sam yelled after him. "No time we have to keep going we need to get to Gabe then everything will be explained". Kevin and Charlie were running and talking together "how do you think he did that" Kevin asked. "He injected himself with some sort genetic goo at least that's what I got out of the situation, sounds like something right out of a video game if you ask me". Castiel lead them to a room with a few tables, a bathroom and a door but after inspecting it the door wasn't going to open even with castiel new found ability. "Gabriel the doors, its melted shut I'm can't open it I thought you said there was a way through here" Gabriel responded immediately. _"Okay Cassie don't have a heart attack, there is a way go into the bathroom there should be a hole in the wall it was left there during construction" _

Castiel ran to the restroom and pushed the all the stalls open but there was no hole in the wall. Everyone stood watching as him as he moved as if his life depended on it well technically it did, he ran into the other restroom where there was a gaping hole in the wall. "Gabriel I found it", _"that's great Cassie now as you can see the only way to cross is to walk across the wooden planks to the other side only one a time it's not very stable obviously". _"Okay I'll go first makes sure it's okay" castiel stood on the edge of the very weak and poor excuse for a bridge. He moved very slowly he could feel the weak wood creaking from underneath him; he stopped halfway when he could hear a tiny voice humming. He glanced behind him at the group to if it was coming from them, but then Charlie pointed down at the room below them. He tilted his head and squinted in confusion, 'look down there' she mouthed to castiel.

He slowly turned his body trying not to make any sudden movements that will send him crashing into the ground, and the sight below him makes his blood run cold. There was a little girl who resembled the ones by the pink machine the ones with red jars that were filled with what Gabriel called 'Adam'. But her eyes were glowing yellow her dress was dirty and torn; she had a giant needle that she was using to what appeared to be stabbing a corpse and draining its blood. He felt fear run through him _**"it's okay don't cry little angel"**_ the young girl said to the corpse that she kept repeatedly stabbing with her needle. He continued to stare, was she human or was she like the thing they had seen when they arrived; he was jolted out of his thoughts at the sound of Gabriel's voice over the radio. _"Don't think that's a child down there because she isn't anymore. She now what they call a little sister she collects the Adam from the dead splicers, they help the wheels of rapture keep turning. Don't bother with them unless you feel like dying"._

Castiel continued to make his way over, trying to ignore the sounds of the little girl that was humming. When he reached the other side he made sure to look around for any signs of danger before having the others cross when he was everything was clear he motioned for someone to cross. Charlie instead of walking across she started to crawl on her hands and knees you could hear her whimpers of fear as she slowly crossed, but she stopped midway to look down at the little girl. Charlie eyes filled with fear and you could see tears forming, "Charlie it's okay she's not going to hurt you just keep going" Sam assured her. Charlie shook her head and tears started to fall from her eyes, "Charlie look at me, don't look at her just keep looking forward you're okay I'm right here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you" castiel said calmly. Charlie looked at castiel and then back down before nodding and continuing to crawl towards castiel. When she reached the other side she threw herself into Castiel's arms and held onto him tightly. Castiel rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head and without breaking the hug he motion for the next person to cross. He still held Charlie in his arms and sang softly, reminding him of his sister Anna how she used to sing to him when he was scared.

Sam was the now the last one to cross, Sam took a deep breath before stepping on the planks he could hear it creaking loudly with every step 'with my luck ill fall' he thought. He chuckled nervously, and then suddenly the wood cracked loudly causing Sam to drop into the room below falling face first into the ground. "Sammy!" dean shouted he ran down stairs where there was a window that allowed to view the room. The little girl was drinking the blood she gathered from the corpse, when she finished she walked over to Sam. _**"Are you angel too?"**_ she whispered to Sam who remained unmoving, despite deans shouts to leave him alone the little girl to closer to Sam. She poked his stomach _**"oh, you're no angel" **_she moved away from Sam and stood there staring through the window, but she wasn't looking at dean he turned to cas standing there behind him. She got closer and giggled _**"there's light coming from your belly, are you an angel?, no your still breathing that's okay you'll be an angel soon"**_. Dean stood in front of the little girl view of cas and slammed his hands on the window making the girl jump back "back off" dean growled at her. She pouted and squinted her yellow eyes at him **"I'm**_** calling daddy and you'll be sorry you were mean to me"**_, she said before letting out a high pitched scream.


	6. Chapter 6

The little girl let out a high pitched scream, them the room filled with a metal growl and shook. Then a huge metal man dropped down right behind the girl, she ran over to him reaching up to him and with one hand it lifted her on his shoulders. Instead of another arm it had a giant drill that was rusty and stained in blood. _"you pissed of a big daddy good job dean-o, I would suggest you get the hell out of there" _Gabriel said from the radio dean grabbed the radio from cas. "I'm not leaving without Sam" dean replied _"well I then I hope you have enough ammo to take him out a little crowbar isn't gonna do much kiddo". _The big daddy revved his drill and hit the glass making it crack, "shit! Everybody upstairs now" dean yelled they all rushed back upstairs. Even from upstairs you could hear his drill repeatedly hitting the thick glass.

"Dean what do we do?" Charlie asked but dean just starred he ran his hand over his face. "I don't know" he muttered. cas shoved his way past dean and jumped down into the room with the big daddy. "cas what the hell you doing!" he heard dean yell cas made his way to Sam pulling the pistol out of Sam jacket. "cas!" castiel froze when he stopped hearing the sound of the drill he turned slowly to see the big daddy was now facing him staring at him. It roared and revved its drill "dean! Take them and get out now!" The daddy charged at him, but cas jumped out of the way causing the big daddy to drive his drill into the wall. "cas what about-" "forget me, get out now dean!" cas said cutting dean off. Dean looked at cas an cas could see the guilt in deans eyes as he walked away from his sight.

Dean rushed Charlie and Kevin down the stair where they had been before they were greeted by the huge metal freak. Dean could hear gunshots and surges of electricity; he didn't dare look behind him to see cas on the other side of the window probably getting killed. Dean tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge "Gabriel we need help we can't get out of here!" there was silence on the other line "Gabriel please answer!" When heard nothing he chucked the radio across the room he finally looked through the window to see the big daddy holding cas up with one hand clutching his throat. cas was kicking his feet and gasping for air. "Dean, do something!" Kevin shouted "dean!" dean just ignores Kevin and Charlie's attempts at getting his attention as he starred at cas throw the window. He didn't even notice the door opening as he locked eyes with cas as the big daddy slammed cas into the ground.

Dean felt a hand on his shoulder he figured it was Charlie or Kevin until he heard their voice "hey dean-o am I late to the party" dean whipped around to look at the person "Gabriel?" The man grinned "in the flesh" he grabbed dean by the back of his leather jacket and shoved him toward the now open door. "Ruby get them out of here and back to base, luci and I will handle this" she nodded at Gabriel, she gestured for the group to follow her. she lead them down a hallway that had concrete walls there were bloody hand prints adult and child sized all over the walls. She stopped and turned to the group she held her index finger to her lips telling them to be quiet.

She pulled her knife out of its holster and peered around the corner see saw three splicers "great" she muttered. "What is it?" dean asked "three splicers around the corner" she pulled out a pistol and handed it to dean "here, take this you want to live you're gonna help. I'll try and take them out as quiet as possible shoot them, but only if necessary got it?" dean nodded. She now stood a few feet from them, they hadn't noticed her yet. Two of them were having some sort of argument over who got the Adam they found 'junkies' she thought. One had its back to her and was digging through the trash, she slowly makes her way to him she quickly grabs it by its hair yanking it closer stabbing it in its throat. The splicer drops to the ground, the other splicers attention were now on her _**"well, lookie what we got jess" **_it looked at her and laughed. She made a face the splicer had half its face wrapped up, poking out from under the bandages you could see its skin was swollen and blistering. _**"Are you lost little girl do you wanna play"**_ the other said grinning widely showing off her broken and yellowed teeth.

she lunged for the first one pulling him to the ground and stabbing it in it eye it scream out in pain she was about to finish it off when the other yanked her away. The female splicer dug her nails into ruby throat and she tried to choke her "dean!" she called hoping he'd hear her cause her voice came out as a hoarse whisper. She was losing consciousness when she heard too shots fire and the grip from her throat was released she gasped for air. Dean held his hand out, ruby took his hand and he pulled her up to her feet "thanks" she said rubbing her throat. She picked something out of one of the splicers pockets and slid it into hers "common let's get moving, we are almost there" dean eyed the object suspiciously "alright lead the way Blondie" she glared at him "its ruby". "Yeah whatever lets go before we get attacked again" he said, she turned and started walking "whatever, let's go short bus" the others followed. "You're the short bus, short bus" he muttered as he followed.


	7. Chapter 7

After Gabriel had sent ruby to get the dean and the other to safety, Gabriel turned to Lucifer "better get that window open eh luci?" Lucifer nodded and placed his hand against the window, heat radiated from his hands and the glass began to melt quickly under his palms. There was now a huge gaping hole where the window used to be, Lucifer and Gabriel climbed through the partially melted window.

while castiel was barely fighting off the big daddy Lucifer saw the little sister cowering in the corner, he went straight to her grabbed her arm roughly knowing she scream for help and get the attention of the big daddy. _**"Daddy!"**_ the little sister called out squirming in Lucifer's hand. The big daddy stopped and turned it roared loudly pointing its drill and Lucifer as a warning, Lucifer shoved the little sister hard to the ground angering the big daddy.

Gabriel ran up behind the big daddy while it had its attention of Lucifer, he jumped on its back which seemed to only make the daddy angrier. It tried to shake him off but Gabriel held on for dear life. "Luci! Get them-whoa!" the big daddy tried to reach behind him but its arm was too short it started to swing its body around desperately trying to remove Gabriel. "Get them out of here I don't know how long I can hold on!"

Lucifer made his way to castiel while Gabriel kept the big daddy distracted. Castiel was breathing heavily and was bleeding from his head, mouth and his left arm. Lucifer picked cas up by putting his arms underneath castiel and lifting him up bridal style and carrying him out of the room. He could still hear Gabriel yelps as the big daddy swung him around. he ran through the door he had come through and down a hall and stooped when he came to a bathroom he check to see if there were any splicers in it when the coast was clear he placed castiel on the ground against the wall. "I'll be back have to help Gabriel well be back try and stay quiet ok" he said in a rushed and quiet voice. Castiel couldn't find the energy to answer so he just nodded yes.

Lucifer ran as quickly as possible to get back to Gabriel, we he got back the daddy had been successful in removing Gabriel from himself and was now choking the life out of him. Lucifer pulled his gun from his holster and began firing away at the daddy, even though he knew it wouldn't do much. The daddy tossed Gabriel to the ground as he was nothing and began to charge at Lucifer. Lucifer arms became engulfed in flames, and he began throwing fire balls at the big daddy, it seemed to be more effective than the bullets had. The daddy screeched in pain and began flailing. Gabriel began to shoot the daddy while Lucifer threw everything he had at him, with one last cry the big daddy fell to the ground.

_**"Daddy! No wake up!"**_ the little sister cried as she ran to the daddy's side and began sobbing. Gabriel gave Lucifer a look "take care of _it,_ I'll get Winchester". Lucifer picked the girl up by her neck and placed a hand against her head she screamed as Lucifer absorbed the Adam the girl had retrieved from the dead splicers, killing her in the process. He head began to swim and his heart sang as his felt the Adam course through his veins, it had been too long since he spliced up. He enjoyed his buzz a little longer before Gabriel ordered him to carry the Winchester boy because apparently the moose like boy was too heavy for him, Gabriel's words not his.

Lucifer lead the way back to castiel, where they found him barely conscious with a little help from Gabriel he able to walk with them. Winchester must have had a bad fall because the heavy bastard was still knocked out. While making there way back to base they decided to cut through medical to patch up castiel a bit and hopefully to wake the moose up.

Lucifer laid Sam on an old bed that creaked loudly, not sure if it was from age or the weight of Winchester the guy was huge no wonder he fell he probably weighed a ton. "Gabriel, are sure he isn't dead?" Lucifer asked poking Sam's cheek. "I don't know, I'm kind of busy patching cas up here" Gabriel replied wrapping Castiel's arm in gauze, making him wince Gabriel wasn't being exactly gentle. "No, no, no you're doing it wrong move" Lucifer shoved Gabriel away removing poorly wrapped gauze from Castiel's arm. Lucifer cleaned the wound with disinfectant since Gabriel hadn't bothered 'idiot'.

"Ah!" castiel jumped in his seat a little when Lucifer began to wrap his arm, Lucifer mumbled an apology. Lucifer brought a wet cloth to Castiel's face to wipe all the now dried up blood from his face. He felt castiel start to shake under his hands, "cassie you okay?" Lucifer asked with concern. Castiel shook his head "no I don't feel right, I don't know what's wrong" Lucifer already knew what was wrong with castiel, he was craving more Adam. "Quick isn't how fast you become addicted to Adam, did Gabriel mention it when he told you to splice up" castiel clenched his jaw "no, he didn't" he gritted through his teeth.

"Well that's Gabe he doesn't think he just does it and worries about it later, don't worry the crave will fade with time but depending on how attached your body is to it will decide it we need to restrain you or not" Lucifer said truthfully, castiel kept his face straight but Lucifer could see the anger in his eyes. He decided that castiel might have to be watched closely. The guy was angry and spliced up and on the lookout for more Adam, hell he had to fight the urge to let the Adam take over him, so in the end he decided he couldn't trust castiel.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriel had insisted they stay in medical and rest up and then move on in a few hours, Lucifer had volunteered to stay up and keep watch. Gabriel had his back rested against the wall next to the bed Sam was lying in, and castiel was wide awake despite his efforts to fall asleep. The crave seemed to be hitting him very hard, even Lucifer said it was odd to be craving it this soon. Lucifer had been splicing up for years and he said he never had withdraws this bad before.

Castiel felt very uncomfortable with Lucifer eyeing him like that, and the fact he was feeling a bit skittish didn't help either. He closed his eyes in a last attempt at getting some rest, his heart picked up pace and all he could hear in the pounding from his heart in his ears. 'So much for getting some sleep' he thought

"castiel?" Sam stood in the door way holding his head with both hands eyes squinted in pain and red, "what's going on where's dean?" he took a moment to really look at cas noticing that he was injured "what happened to you, are you okay" Sam was castiel side inspecting his wounds despite how much he was in pain.

"I'm fine" he replied, Sam didn't look convinced but he didn't press the issue.

"I'll get Gabriel and we can keep moving" Lucifer exited the room and returned with Gabriel, Gabriel walked straight to Sam who seemed confused. "Hey there Winchester nice to finally meet you in person, well we kind of met but you were unconscious" he smirked

"Gabe" said as more if was a question he looked to castiel, then back at Gabriel and chuckled slightly "thought you'd be taller" the expression dropped from his face, he replied by popping a piece of candy in his mouth and making a 'hm' noise before walking away ;like a pouting child. Lucifer faked a cough to hide his laugh; he patted Sam's shoulder and followed Gabriel.

Castiel and Sam followed closely behind the other two men, "so when are you going to tell me what happened, because here I am last thing I remember is falling. Your look like you took a beating dean and the others are gone and somehow we ended up with Gable. Anytime you want to jump in and explain in to me"

"We were attacked, by something called a big daddy he protects those little girls, or whatever their called. I tried to fight it off while the others got out and Gabriel and Lucifer saved me and all I know is dean and the others are safe" Sam seemed to relax at the mention of dean's well-being.

* * *

Ruby was now leading them through a flooded room water was spilling into the floor, not enough for them to be worried but unattended the room will be a part of the ocean soon enough. They were just about to head to the next part of the city when the door slammed shut in front of them, the room lit up with red lights and alarm started going off.

Charlie slammed her hands over her ears to block out the noise "what's happening!?"

"Son of bitch, its Crowley!" she yelled over the screeching sounds of the alarm.

They could hear yelling and laughter fills the room, with a loud bang half the wall was blown to chunks and splicers came flooding in.

"Run!" ruby yelled before sprinting away in the opposite direction, dean and Charlie were two seconds behind her, but Kevin wasn't fast enough and as the others made their getaway he was being pulled back by splicers.

"Kevin!" Charlie was going to back for him, but was stopped by ruby who grabbed her arm pulling her with them leaving Kevin behind with the splicers.

They ran through another glass tunnel, they were halfway through when they felt it rumble as the tunnel next to it collapsed. It must have shaken things lose because the tunnel they were in began creaking and bolts popped off and water began seeping through. They ran to the door, ruby tried to pull the switch but nothing happened

"Doors power source has been cut off, Crowley wants to bury us. Were dead" she dropped herself to the ground in defeat.

"No, get up were going to get this door open if we die trying" dean grabbed ruby and yanked her from the ground. Dean crouched and slid his hands underneath the door "don't just stand there; you guys want to live help me." Charlie and ruby got down placing their hands under the door. "On the count of three pull up as hard as you can, 1...2….3!"

The sound of scraping metal pierced their ears as they were slowly managing to lift the door, there arms were stretched above their heads they could hardly breathe with the weight of the door pushing down on them. "Okay, we I say move you move because this door is gonna come tumbling down as soon as we let go" his muscles ached his arm began shaking he prepared himself to move quickly "move, now!"

When they let go they all leaped away from the door and dropped to the ground in exhaustion. The small room there were in was dark the only light they received was from the city's lights outside. Dean sat up and made his way to open the other door. The door was technically a gate like the ones they use for the malls; dean eyed the lock he could easily get it open if he had a bobby pin. "Any you ladies have a hair pin or something?" dean asked

"Here" Charlie pulled a pin out of her hair and handed it to dean. Dean eye the small pin she placed in his hand it was a small blue bird. He began to work on the lock, when a voice boomed probably coming from the city intercom.

"_Who do you think you are coming into my city, I warn you once get out and stay out this is my city, I won't have you nightmare's mucking up my empire that I built and created from the ground up. If you're so willing to be here perhaps you should meet my family" _the voice silenced then from the door they came through scraping and grinding came from the other side.

"Dean hurry with the door, There coming!"

"got it!" the gate like door slid open and they all ran and didn't look back.


End file.
